Revive Carrier
Revive is one of the most sought after abilities in the game. Currently it only exists on Great Mystic, Lord Aldritch, and Freya, but as Great Mystic is completely naked of any protection many immediately look to meld the Revive onto any 5-star Creature they have multiple copies of. This list is meant to give an idea of which Creatures are considered an upgrade from Great Mystic's body as well as where they rank in power. If you're unsure whether you should put Recycle or Revive on a creature, see Recycle Carrier for additional information. Poor Options *Pontiff - Comes with Frost Armor, but lacks protection from Disposal/Instakill. *Quetzalcoatl - Easy to obtain from Guild Maps and comes with Rebirth 9, but no real defense. *Spider Queen - Immunity 9 and Venom Edge for protection. (Not Recommended as Spider Queen is best used as a meld master for Immunity 9) *Abaddon - Comes with Immunity 9 and can paralyze opponents. *Venom Tyrant - Sacrifice 8 and Restoration give an insane amount of HP, but has nothing else for defense. (Not Recommended as Venom Tyrant is best used as a meld master for Sacrifice 8) Mediocre Options * Nidhogg - Stoneskin means no instant removal. Also has delay to disrupt enemies. * Bloodletter - Stoneskin means no instant removal. Also has life sap for survival. Super Carrier Options *Fafnir - Has Immunity 8, but depends on your luck because of his Dodge skill only having a 45% chance. *Mimir's Tree - Has Block 8 and Immunity 8 with above average health, truly difficult to take down. *Mythril Drone - Mythril gives him constant healing and he has Immunity 8, incredibly annoying to get rid of. *Flare Summoner - Immunity 6 is a bit low, but Rampart 7 is nothing to laugh at, especially if you can upgrade these skills with omni skill essences. Pay to Play (Whale) Options These are cards which you will likely have 0 or 1 copy of without purchasing gems, but you will not be disappointed by their strength in play. Every card except the last 3 are worth burning a duplicate to try a one-shot Advanced meld (22.5% chance of success) of Revive. *Dragonlord - Has Frost armor and Immunity 8, slightly easier to obtain (free copy is available from map 13-12 hard mode). *Snow Harlot - Immune to most magical debuffs, basic attacks, and retreat, however weak to Direct DMG and disposal. Not as popular as it once was due to the increase in Direct DMG based Creatures. *Kumiho - Demonization gives an offensive version of Disposal protection while pairing with Kitsune will allow the only revival of a creature with revive in the game. Rebirth on this creature clenches her spot as one of the top 3 options for a revive carrier in the entire game. *Kitsune - While the best meld option for Kitsune is arguably Frost Blade 10, Unbound is a decent poor man's immunity 10 and, again, pairing with Kumiho will allow the only revival of a creature with revive in the game. *Octavius - Hollow makes Octavius easily the best Creature in the game when it comes to survival. Because Creatures with Revive cannot be revived themselves, you may want Recycle 2 or 3 on this instead as it is such a powerful Creature. *Ordnance - A combination of Immunity 8 and Rampart 8 gives excellent survivability. Because Creatures with Revive cannot be revived themselves, you may want Recycle 2 or 3 on this instead as it is such a powerful Creature. *Plague Doctor - Has Sacrifice 9 for HP, Immunity 8, and Plunder Vitality is an excellent heath siphon skill that only gets stronger when upgraded. Because Creatures with Revive cannot be revived themselves, you may want Recycle 2 or 3 on this instead as it is such a powerful Creature. Category:Creature Skills